Le périple français
by Minelly
Summary: A travers l'histoire, découvrez Francis Bonnefoy comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu. Commençant par sa rencontre avec l'Empire Romain puis le Royaume Franc, nous allons suivre son aventure à travers les époques pour enfin essayer de comprendre ses actions.
1. Présentation

Présentation

Avant toute de chose, j'ai décidé de créer une courte présentation de mon travail pour mieux expliquer le sens de ce récit. J'essaierai d'entremêler Hetalia © et l'histoire pour fabriquer un contenu que j'espère respectable. Les personnages vont sûrement vous paraître différents puisque j'essaierai d'approfondir leur sentiment devant leur plus grande crainte et de leur donner un fond convenable. Je développerai mes connaissances historiques que je crois exactes pour vous faire apercevoir comment un humain personnifié en une nation qui a tout vécu peut tout aussi bien sombrer dans le désespoir.

Je déploierai à travers mes écrits l'histoire de France alias Francis Bonnefoy. Comme vous pouvez l'apercevoir, je suis Française et je maîtrise mieux l'histoire de mon pays que ceux des autres. Je porte aussi une grande affection à ce personnage, dû à ma foi assez patriotique. J'aurai pu peut-être choisir l'Angleterre ou l'Espagne que j'apprécie aussi mais je me tourne vers lui, car je trouve intéressant de lui incorporer une autre image que celui du pervers de service que tout le monde croit. Car la France ne se résume pas à cela…

Certains personnages historiques seront vues et développées : je pense surtout aux personnes qui ont influencé la nation comme Jeanne d'Arc, assez connue sur le fandom, Louis XIV ou Napoléon Ier. Mais des événements tout aussi importants comme la guerre de Cent Ans ou la Révolution Française prouveront la véritable facette de France qui subit la futilité de ses actes. Je tenterai de ne pas vous essouffler au cours de la lecture mais je risquerai de beaucoup développer leur sentiment en posant beaucoup d'hypothèses sur leur état maintenant.

Je commencerai par la fin de la Gaule que j'estime véritablement lors de l'exécution de Vercingétorix en 46 avant JC même si certains me contrediront. Je vais un peu me concentrer sur l'Empire Romain et sa déchéance imminente avant de m'attaquer au Royaume Franc, que j'évalue être un autre personnage que Francis puisque c'est un peuple barbare qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du Rhin à l'origine avant d'envahir la France en profitant de la faiblesse de Rome. Pour moi, Francis Bonnefoy aura véritablement le pouvoir sur son territoire lors de l'avènement d'Hugues Capet.

Normalement, si vous connaissez bien l'histoire de France, vous serez en mesure de comprendre et de savoir la suite mais pour ceux qui ont encore des lacunes historiques, j'expliquerai tout cela en fin de chapitre assez explicitement pour que vous compreniez. Parfois, mes informations viennent de Wikipédia lorsque je doute mais vu la fiabilité peu exactes du site, je risquerai de me tromper donc vous pouvez me corriger.

Si je ne connais pas leurs noms humains, je n'essaierai pas de leur inventer un.

Pour les stéréotypes que l'auteur utilise, il faut atteindre l'époque contemporaine pour que je commence à les utiliser. Le Français au béret avec sa baguette de pain à la main est un cliché inventé par les Anglo-saxons lors du XXe siècle.

J'espère que cela ne sera pas trop long et/ou lourd pour vous et que vous apprécierez mon style que je trouve assez particulier par rapport à d'autres auteurs.

Je vais le répéter juste ici mais les personnages de Hetalia © appartiennent à Hideakaz Himaruya.

Minelly


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Avide de pouvoir, malgré les nombreux échecs de ceux qui l'avait précédé avant, il n'écouta rien. Il souhaitait au plus profond de lui être comme eux. Suivre leur exemple lui permettait de tout connaître aussi bien les victoires… que les défaites. Il souffrait… d'être inférieur à eux.

Bien trop aveugle pour remarquer la futilité de ses actes, il continua sans crainte sa quête de grandeur, afin de tutoyer la reconnaissance qu'on ne lui cessa de remettre, puis d'enlever sans explications concrètes.

Obligé de suivre ces hommes qui dictent toujours aujourd'hui sa conduite, il obéit sans protestations et exhiba à la face du monde une facette qu'on ne connaissait pas de lui. Il courrait… à la recherche de celui qui tenterait de découvrir le moyen d'accéder promptement à l'éternité (si elle existe vraiment). Est-ce étrange de s'obstiner à cela ? Entre les prières, les rêves et les miracles, le chemin est long pour accéder à ce qu'il appelle : la longévité du cycle mystérieux.

Il ne pouvait comprendre le sens de cette chose illogique qu'on appelait la vie. Guidée par le « destin » qui se manifeste très rarement avec bienveillance, celui-ci s'exhibe à la société seulement par hasard le moment et le lieu où elle sévira. De nature très malicieuse, la destinée d'un homme suit son cours normalement, ne craignant jamais le moindre changement que peut influencer le principal concerné… après tout ce n'est qu'un jeu…

Et la nation ? Qu'a-t-elle de si particulier à part d'instaurer des opinions foncièrement patriotiques ?

Celle qui guidait le peuple peut-elle vraiment espérer de continuer à apercevoir la Terre tourner ? Car s'il scrutait continuellement le ciel qu'il ne pouvait effleurer, il voulait pouvoir jamais être inviter à rejoindre ce haut firmament qui provoquait hautement chacun de nous… le mystère est entier, concernant le bon Dieu.

Francis Bonnefoy se pose la question…

Personne n'est éternelle…

_**Si quelqu'un sait comment bousculer le temps, il oubliera peut-être pourquoi est-il né…**_


	3. Chapitre I : La mort de Gaule

Chapitre I. Mort de la Gaule

A Rome, tout était tellement excessif à l'époque, tout le monde le savait. Et ce jour de 26 septembre de 46 avant Jésus-Christ animèrent le peuple de toutes les excentricités possibles. Car Rome ne se satisfaisait pas seulement d'étendre son influence, il pouvait faire preuve de cruauté gratuites… surtout envers ceux qui osaient le contester aussi vivement…

Proche du couloir de la mort, le grand Vercingétorix patientait, seul. Assis contre les briques de pierres, il resta pendant longtemps immobile. Au fond de son obscure prison de pierre, les geôles souterraines de Tullianum, il ne cessa de contempler le peu de lumières qui traversa la fenêtre barricadée de fer. Pendant six ans, il demeura sans beugler barricadé, les chaînes lourdes et rouillées autour de ses membres. Assis sur une meule de foin, il resta pensif et ne souhaitait qu'une seul chose : mourir sous les coups de César pour terminer ce cauchemar. On narra pour lui les exploits fantastiques de ce dernier lors de ses campagnes en Pont, en Égypte et en Numidie mais, il les écoutait sans aucune importance à cet être avide de pouvoir il lui fallait une preuve que le temps s'écoulait normalement sans lui.

Vivant d'une hygiène déplorable depuis son incarcération, de fond de sa cellule restreinte à l'odeur plus que nauséabonde, il se languissait d'un silence douloureux. Il n'entendit que les gouttes d'eaux choir au coin de cette pièce lugubre. Pourvu d'interminables cheveux blonds mais gras et d'une peau rugueuse, sa longue barbe avait poussé depuis le temps. Ses petits yeux bleu se dirigèrent maintenant vers le mur d'en face qui n'avait pourtant rien d'exceptionnel. La fatigue se décrivait parfaitement sur son visage creux en plus d'être pâle et terne ; ses gros cernes bien prononcés prouvaient le manque du sommeil qu'il devait éprouver. Rachitique par rapport à sa stature de grand guerrier gaulois, il n'était devenu que l'ombre de lui-même aujourd'hui. Sa vieille tenue de combat gauloise froissait avec le temps et à ce moment-là, il ne pouvait plus lutter contre l'ennemi féroce…

Il ne fut pas le héros de la Gaule et ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir de sa patrie qui avait tant lutté avec lui sans jamais faiblir malgré quelques suspicions à son égard. Gaule était un guerrier de première et cela le satisfaisait pleinement de combattre avec honneur. Vercingétorix avait assouvi son envie de batailler contre l'ennemi mais cela avait échoué à Alésia. Le regard meurtri par le désespoir, il savait que la mort l'attendait bientôt au tournant. Qu'était-il devenu de Gaule ? Sous une complète domination romaine ? Ou tout simplement réduit de la carte ? Avant son exécution, toutes les pensées les plus pessimistes resurgirent chez Vercingétorix, démoralisé depuis six ans maintenant de l'avenir des Gaules. Pourquoi le maintenir aussi longtemps dans cette prison ? César attendait simplement son retour devant la scène politique romaine après ses campagnes… pour advenir plus encore…

Mais soudain, des légionnaires armés entrèrent bruyamment dans la prison. Leurs pas chargés résonnèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Vercingétorix qui était condamné à demeurer dans les plus profonds souterrains geôles de Tullianum. Ils traversèrent les longs couloirs pour se diriger vers l'ancien chef gaulois et ordonna aux gardiens d'ouvrir la cellule et de déchaîner le captif. Après que les geôliers aient terminés, deux des soldats entraînèrent Vercingétorix avec difficulté le fier homme celtique. Bien trop faible pour protester ou se débattre, de ses prunelles vides observèrent le sol pavé. Il ne voulait pas affronter ce soleil trop brillant qui l'éblouissait en ce jour de célébration. La lumière du jour s'épanouissait paisiblement sur Rome, aux conditions climatiques plus que favorables. Le firmament s'élevait plus haut que nous et Vercingétorix ne voulait plus le scruter avant sa mort, ne voulant pas objecter ses regrets les plus persistants.

Arrivés à destination, les légionnaires installèrent le chef gaulois sur l'horrible char de bois paré pour l'occasion, fabriqué pour son exécution il allait mourir par strangulation, une mort lente et douloureuse pour le faire languir encore plus. Il voulait mourir le plus rapidement possible et l'étrangler fut la solution choisie pour le faire souffrir. La potence se présentait fièrement devant lui, entourée de cordes dangereuses pour Vercingétorix. Sous l'agitation des Romains tout près qui allait croître promptement, on entendit les cornes soufflées par les soldats d'ici s'imposer au milieu de la folle animation romaine. Les bourreaux l'installèrent rapidement sur la potence et enroulèrent ses membres de ces cordes bien trop serrées avant d'en passer une devant son cou. Plusieurs hommes poussèrent l'accablant char qui pesait, bordé par les légionnaires qui se dirigèrent vers le vrai spectacle… le véritable triomphe de César…

Dans les rues pavées de la ville, les murs des édifices s'ornaient de soieries rouges ornés d'or, signe universel de Rome lui-même. Tous agglutinée devant chaque char qui passait lentement, la foule accueillait chaleureusement les légionnaires défilant conjointement sur la place publique sous les sons des cornes qui rugissaient bruyamment. Les feuilles de lauriers, symbole de l'héroïsme, s'agitèrent dans les mains de la foule qui manifesta leur dévouement à Rome. Les forums furent en ébullition avec l'opulent étalage qu'avaient assemblé les organisateurs. Tous les députés, sénateurs ou hommes membres des couches supérieures de la société romaine, distinctifs avec leur longue tige blanche, s'installèrent en hauteur pour mieux apprécier le spectacle accompagnés de leurs femmes et de quelques domestiques. Observant avec la même exaltation le défilé des légionnaires vainqueurs que les gens du peuple, ils appréciaient fortement l'abondance de la célébration, caractéristique incontournable du héros de la journée. Malgré quelques jaloux dans le cortège, tout le monde se sentit fier d'être Romain grâce à cette victoire écrasante qui fut difficile.

Mais tout à coup, Jules César, teinté de rouge sur son visage, surprirent tout le monde en apparaissant subitement sur un chariot tirés par de grands cheveux au pelage blanc. La foule hurla soudainement son nom en signe de respect en balançant du laurier sur lui. Les plus petits tentèrent d'escalader les imposantes statues de Rome pour apercevoir le héros ou s'installaient sur les larges épaules de leur père. L'afflux de monde contempla avec admiration César qui saluait tranquillement sur son piédestal le peuple romain. Debout sur le chariot, il vêtit ses plus belles et chatoyantes étoffes et son amure accompagnée de son glaive, à la hauteur de l'occasion célébrée : la cérémonie en l'hommage à la victoire en Gaule. Et pour cela, le défilé devait être honoré avec l'exécution immédiate de chef gaulois rebelle Vercingétorix. Fier de sa prestation sur le terrain, César crépitait d'impatience. Se parer de la couronne de laurier prouvait qu'on le considérait comme un véritable héros qui réussit à défendre ses convictions en poussant ses plus braves légionnaires à remédier le problème qui bouscula presque mais marqua l'histoire qu'on connaît maintenant. Son heure de gloire venait de sonner…

Les soldats continuèrent à défiler et César descendit de son chariot pour rejoindre lentement sa place légitimée auprès des plus grands. Il se plaça sur son trône, du haut d'un balcon étendu tout aussi enrichi de soieries rouges. Il perçut au loin le char du meilleur divertissement de la journée et le leva soudainement. Il s'approcha de la balustrade, et, quand on arrêta le véhicule, il observa avec attention le visage meurtri de celui qu'il avait abattu. Vercingétorix se plaça chétif, au milieu de la plèbe romaine qui ne souhaitait que sa mère. Celui-ci jeta un dernier coup d'œil à César qui garda son sang-froid avant d'abaisser encore une fois ses yeux complètement envahi par l'anéantissement de sa vie et la faiblesse dont il éprouvait en ce moment.

Leur énième affrontement fut éphémère mais se passa silencieusement. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, leur étincelle se réveilla pendant ce bref instant. Les combats pendant les champs de batailles… Vercingétorix ne pourrait plus connaître cela. Jules César resta neutre même s'il s'impatientait pour la principale attraction de la cérémonie, il ne se réjouissait pas de tuer cet homme à la bravoure sans pareille mais son cœur n'était point attristé par cette nouvelle. Pour le besoin de sa mère patrie, il devait être mort et aucun scrupule ne le sauverait de cette destinée romanesque certes sinistre mais légendaire.

Vercingétorix restera celui qui a su s'imposer devant les Romains qui raflaient tout sur leur passage. Le goût amer de la défaite contre ce peuple arrogant et égoïste lui resta dans la gorge. Il se retrouva accablé, affligé, éploré, abattu… Mais la fin se fit proche… Il ne verra plus jamais la lumière briller mais ne pouvait apprécier de scruter l'horizon qui signifiait l'avenir qu'il n'aura jamais. Au dénouement de son existence pleine de rebondissements, il se retrouva encordé sur la potence, affrontant l'œil critique de la plèbe romaine à son égard qui le considérait comme un barbare sans foi ni loi qui s'amusait à tourmenter gratuitement les autres. Mais César le considérait comme son égal et il devait mourir.

Vercingétorix, durant ses moments insipides dans sa geôle, retourna toute son existence. Tête baissée, dos courbé, épaules fléchies, jambes tremblantes, une voix peut-être saccadée par l'épuisement extrême… il avait perdu cette force si redoutable qu'il exploitait pour combattre avec prestance et carrure ses ennemies. Et là, on l'assujettie comme un moins que rien. Comment pouvait-il se retrouver ainsi ? S'était-il sacrifié pour la bonne cause ? Rendre les armes pour épargner ses compagnons fut-il la meilleure chose à faire ? Vulnérable maintenant, le chef gaulois se sentit misérable sous le regard méprisant de César. Il se définissait comme pitoyable et résumait sa vie à une chose désolante. Mais il y gagna l'estime, la gloire et une légende… Il garda cette flamme qu'il détenait depuis toujours sur le cœur… Au nom de la déesse Épona, il honorerait ses aïeux sous les coups d'épées… sur cette terre brûlée qu'il estimait tant… sans trembler…

Les bourreaux se pressèrent d'accomplir leur devoir de tourmenteur ; sous un système de gros moulinet en forme de roue qui était relié à la corde principale, un des leurs se plaça derrière le char pour tourner aussi fort que possible le dévidoir. Serrant fortement la gorge de Vercingétorix, ce dernier suffoquait. Il ne pouvait plus respirer avec cette corde autour de son cou. Le bourreau continua à tourner le moulinet jusqu'à que le gaulois perde la vie. A ce moment précis, tout le monde avait le souffle coupé, sans aucune exception. Un langoureux silence régnait lors de la lente agonie du Celte. Il étouffait, asphyxiait sous l'étreinte violente de cette corde. Le garrotter ainsi lui procurait une torture inimaginable. Oppressé, il fallut atteindre quelques instants avant que Vercingétorix nous quitte définitivement. Mais que furent ses dernières pensées ?

La foule observa le comportement de César qui demeura tête baissée devant le défunt, décédé devant lui. On respecta une minute de silence avant que le fabuleux stratège leva les yeux vers les Romains qui acclamèrent aussitôt le triomphe du dirigeant. Le vin coulait à flot… les véritables festivités pouvaient commencer…

La nuit tomba rapidement sur la cité. La brise fraîche du crépuscule soufflait encore dans les allées de la ville. Une nuit de pleine lune, aussi belle que toutes les autres. Un ciel dégagé, des températures fraîches et une lune plus brillante que les dernières fois… celle qui jalousait le soleil, pour ses capacités à diversifier ses rayons, l'égalait parfaitement. Mais pour ce jour exceptionnel, on semblait que l'éclat de la lune ronde illuminait encore plus les rues romaines. Les étoiles s'affichaient nombreuses et diverses. La pénombre ne fut point totale et en scrutant le firmament, les constellations s'affirmaient librement. Les soirées furent agitées dans la cité, et le triomphe de César, fin stratège, résonna dans tout Rome… mais sans Rome pour le féliciter clairement en place publique.

Où se trouvait-il pendant tout ce temps ? L'exécution de Vercingétorix ne l'intéressait point ? Ne pas l'entendre beugler au sujet du supplice qu'avait subi le gaulois semblait inhabituel. Mais on n'en prêta pas une oreille attentive. Car chacun connaissait le comportement et les intentions réelles du maître qui régnait sur l'Europe…

Étrangement aussi, Rome ne faisait pas parti de la cérémonie. Friand de l'alcool et des jolies filles faciles, aimant chanter et danser toute la soirée jusqu'au petit matin, l'opulence de la fête ne l'attira pas aujourd'hui. Pourtant, doté d'une arrogance sans pareil, il jubilerait devant les autres en s'agitant avec joie, un verre de vin à la main, à déclarer sa supériorité mais aujourd'hui, il avait prévu une chose beaucoup plus importante… qui ne satisfaisait pas son égo mais soulagea son humanité. Les rongeant à l'intérieur de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse le dévoiler, sa faiblesse et ses sentiments ne seront jamais révéler ainsi. Malgré ses convictions, Rome douta de lui et décida de répondre à ce sentiment de culpabilité…

Alors qu'on l'aurait plutôt recherché dans les prestigieuses fêtes, Rome se retrouva dans une cellule, devant un homme complètement abattu par cette triste nouvelle que fut la mort de Vercingétorix. Alors qu'on préférait qu'il aborde ses prunelles brunes pétillantes, rare étaient ceux qui l'apercevaient sérieux à part sur le champ de bataille. Vêtu de son armure et de ses armes par précaution, il se méfiait grandement de l'homme en face de lui, qui pouvait fulminait de rage et l'attaquer par surprise à mains nus même enchaînés. Vouloir s'entrevoir en privé avec, sans que personne ne le surveille, était la volonté de la grande nation, quitte à s'enfermer pendant quelques instants avec lui. Accroupi contre un mur, cette dernière observa avec attention l'attitude peinée de l'incarcéré. Être un otage privilégié de cette république pendant six ans lui aussi signifiait une mort tout aussi misérable que celle de Vercingétorix. Rome ne pouvait pas échapper Gaule qui se trouvait dans la même pièce funeste que lui. Il ne laissera jamais le Celte s'échapper encore une fois… C'était la dernière ligne droite à franchir… même si son ennemi possédait un sentiment évident de détresse aussi pire que la torture…

Plutôt présentable, Gaule, homme plutôt respectable dans son milieu, fut prisonnier de Rome pendant six ans maintenant dans cette cellule qui était presque un luxe pour l'époque. Loin de l'exécrable, cette geôle étendu faite de pierre se définissait comme un luxe ultime comparé aux minuscules cellules où agonisait les plus malchanceux d'entre eux. Gaule et Rome servirent de parfaits exemples pour prouver une opposition infaillible, aussi bien que physiquement et mentalement… mais après avoir luttés pendant une dizaine d'années environ, ils se comprirent mutuellement. Mais l'un des deux vit sa fin proche…

Auparavant, tout le monde se noyait dans cet océan d'optimisme et de courage mélangés à la détermination que représentaient ses iris bleus plongées dans de petits yeux en amandes, la première chose qu'on remarqua de cet hardi qu'on définissait comme un rustre homme. De taille élevée, il possédait un corps robuste qui lui fournit un avantage contre ses ennemis il usa toujours de sa force brute pour s'imposer malgré la sensibilité qu'il pouvait éprouver parfois. Capable d'endurer toutes les tortures possibles avec sa corpulence, Rome dût patienter pour le soumettre à sa volonté. La longue chevelure blonde du Gaulois, divaguant vers le laisser-aller, entremêlée de multiples nœuds, lui octroyèrent un charme bestial, tel le lion qui rugissait en haut de la colline. Doté d'un nez busqué et de fines lèvres accompagnés de quelques traits irréguliers, son visage fut quelconque mais il était assez reconnaissable dû à ses cicatrices un peu partout sur son corps – sans doute des lacérations faites par Rome.

Soudain, les yeux écarquillés, celui-ci s'étonna de voir sourire Gaule lors de l'annonce de la mort de Vercingétorix. Son héros, celui qui projetait de la sauver des griffes du Romain, perdit l'âme et il se contenta de sourire, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Rome se mit à douter de la résistance de son ennemi alors qu'il était pourtant divisé sur tous les sens du terme, son intrépide enfant qu'il vit au fil du temps obtenir son pouvoir avait réussi d'unir sa volonté pour dissiper les doutes de sa nation. Que pouvait ressentir Gaule à ce moment précis ? Peu doué pour les moments de consolation, Rome n'oublia pas non plus sa fierté et ne se dédaigna même pas de prononcer de simples excuses – il était le plus puissant du monde, après tout. Mais il continua à observer le comportement du Celte qui lui, faisait tout pour ne pas devenir pitoyable.

Bien décrit dans les lignes de César, Gaule enseignait à chacun l'honneur, la dignité et la bravoure sur le champ de bataille mais le stratège romain ne décrivait pas que lui il n'oublia pas que l'homme présent dans cette cellule fut le dernier survivant puisqu'ils étaient plusieurs auparavant : les Gaules. Que furent les Belges ? les Helvètes ? les autres ?

Gaule se sentit tout d'un coup seul, vraiment seul. Lui qui se concentra uniquement sur le commerce et la guerre, pourquoi avait-il échoué ? Complètement découragé, il devina maintenant les intentions de Rome. Si Vercingétorix passa, lui aussi ne serait pas épargné par son geôlier. Il soupira. Puis dirigea son regard dénué de sens vers Rome qui resta sans voix devant le calme olympien du captif. Ce dernier aperçut son reflet dans les pupilles de Gaule, tel un miroir qui brillait mais qui était fragmenté en mille morceaux. Les qualités qui lui étaient propres se retrouvèrent fractionnées et se transformèrent en une sphère nommée désolation amère. Il s'était sacrifié pour de nobles causes mais l'optimisme qui définissait son état d'esprit ne servira à rien dans sa lutte contre le désespoir extrême. Que dire quand la mort se trouva devant nous ? Pour Gaule, il lui fallait une sortie digne de son rang. Ce ne sera pas lui qui descendra Rome sur son petit nuage de Dieu ultime à l'image de Jupiter.

Toujours les yeux rivés vers le plafond sous le regard du Romain qui patientait tranquillement dans un silence langoureux, Gaule se daigna de scruter enfin son ennemi dans les yeux qui fut troublé par ce geste pour lui demander :

- Je n'ai plus rien : plus de terres, plus de guerriers, plus d'avenir. Qu'est-ce pour toi une mort digne pour que je quitte ce monde en paix ?

Une mort digne ? Gaule lui demandant un conseil ? C'était la dernière chose qu'il put lui faire après toutes ces horreurs. Peut-être arborait-il des pensées naïves en croyant que le pardon du Celte le saluerait aussi facilement ? Mais en vérité, Rome avait déjà réfléchi à cette question et se trouvait être le seul à valoriser cela. Il connaissait déjà la réponse à ce dilemme :

- Pour te montrer digne, suicide-toi. Un général qui ne peut se montrer intègre dans ses décisions doit prendre la responsabilité de ses actes et doit se tuer lui-même pour acquérir le salut et la reconnaissance.

- Me suicider ? répéta-il en ricanant simplement. Le suicide est une preuve de lâcheté, la pire qu'il soit. Et on répète que c'est moi le plus étrange entre nous deux. Depuis le début, tu déformes tout pour que cela équivaille à tes convictions de mauvais goût. Que veux-tu dire par-là ? demanda Rome troublé, où le point sensible de sa susceptibilité fut touché rapidement

- Tu admirais tellement Grèce que tu lui as volé sa propre civilisation en l'adaptant à ta manière après l'avoir envahi en la séduisant mais tu étais trop obstiné et arrogant pour admettre qu'elle brillait et je ne connais pas tous les détails avec Égypte. J'ai toujours haï ce côté enjoliveur de ta part, répondit-il avec franchise.

- Crois-tu que tu es l'homme le plus bienveillant ici ? Malgré ta ruse, tu as un côté impulsif qui exaspère tes voisins. Ne faisant confiance à personne, tu t'emploies seulement à parler aux gens pour des fins stratégiques. Prends exemple sur la sage Hispanie.

- Alors, on va passer un accord : tue-moi, répliqua directement le Gaulois

- Te tuer ? Ne voulais-tu pas d'une mort glorieuse ?

- Toi et moi n'avons pas les mêmes convictions pour espérer un débat sérieux sur le suicide prestigieux.

Les traits sérieux de Gaule alertèrent Rome. Certes, le Celte ne possédait pas un humour très développé mais s'il le demandait, il n'allait pas refuser cette proposition plus qu'alléchante. Il voulait à tout prix l'exterminer de la carte et ce fut le moment exact pour exécuter son premier objectif avant de s'attaquer au monde.

Lentement mais avec conviction, Rome brandit son épée sur l'épaule de Gaule qu'il sortit de son fourreau. Il le regarda pendant quelques instants, puis le demanda :

- Un dernier mot ? Une dernière requête ?

- Prends soin du gamin qui me succédera…

- Un gamin ? répéta-t-il troublé

Ce dernier ne se posa pas plus de questions.

Avant que Rome le poignarde violemment dans le ventre pour quérir sa requête, Gaule sourit, comme pour indiquer qu'il ne regrettait rien de sa vie passée. Le grand maître de l'Europe retira tout aussi brutalement son arme et laissa son ennemi s'effondrer et agoniser sur le sol dur, une main sur sa terrible plaie.

Qu'importe le sang qu'il versera, Rome resta intransigeant devant ses ennemis. Même si le liquide d'une couleur rouge à en vomir devait tâcher son âme, il sera toujours décrit comme l'homme qui réussit à influencer l'Europe à lui tout seul.

Couvert de sang, Rome persista à observer sous un silence languissant la lente déclinaison de Gaule. Sa lame toujours à la main, il demanda :

- Dois-je te donner le coup de grâce ?

Mais Gaule n'acquiesçait pas, devenant soudainement taciturne. Il souffrait longuement, sans gémir. Il avait subi bien pire mais cela signifiait la pire torture pour lui de par sa douleur au bas du ventre que ses déceptions amères durant ses campagnes contre l'envahisseur.

Rangeant son épée dans son fourreau, Rome prit congé et quitta la cellule sans se retourner une seule fois pour contester l'état de son ennemi. Il voulait mourir seul, et cela, il le comprenait très bien. Il se retrouva dans les rues pavées qui le caractérisait si bien, rejoindre la célébration, sans regrets à parts entières après son geste qu'il qualifia de brave.

Pour rejoindre les allées populaires de la cité qu'il avait bâti, Rome se rangea étrangement dans une étroite ruelle peu pratiquée et inhabitée par les riverains, situé entre de hauts et maigres édifices faits de bois. L'obscurité qui régnait en cet endroit ne le gênait point ; les lueurs chatoyantes aux intonations festives qui s'éclairaient fièrement sur Rome facilitait un peu sa vue obstruée par la noirceur de ces voies confinées.

Mais alors qu'il marchait paisiblement sur les routes pavées, Rome sentit soudain une présence anormale. Le parfum aux touches florales qu'il humait ne pouvait qu'appartenir à une femme qui restait chaque jour dans ses champs de fleurs de la péninsule ibérique. Devinant l'identité de l'individu derrière lui, il se retourna. Il se dirigea vers cette demoiselle dissimulée derrière un long manteau de lin qui masquait son visage sous l'ample capuchon du vêtement. Tête baissée, celle-ci demeura immobile face à un homme armé jusqu'aux dents. Elle roula des prunelles avant de lever ses yeux vers Rome qui s'arrêta pour laisser un écart assez court entre les deux.

Un éclair fendit le ciel ; le tonnerre rugit follement. Un orage imprévu commença subitement à s'abattre sur la cité avec rage. Les pluies torrentielles tombaient jusqu'à faire fuir les habitants pour les inciter à rentrer chez eux une soirée de beuverie générale. Alors qu'une nuit divertissante s'annonçait véritablement, l'eau du ciel ne cessa pas de s'écouler des nuages gris qui engorgeaient le ciel éclairé par la lueur de la lune. Mais l'averse ne découragea pas les deux personnages : la mystérieuse femmes souleva son capuchon malgré le temps humide et toisa de son regard anisé le vaniteux Rome qui se contenta simplement de lâcher un bref rictus à la vue de la demoiselle qui se présenta.

Dotée d'une sagesse extrême, l'énigmatique inconnue resta de marbre devant les insinuations moqueuses du Romain. Un vent violent souffla, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux auburns tombant à son échine. De ses traits fins et de sa plastique de rêve formèrent une physionomie favorable au fantasme. Élancée et svelte comme la plupart des Romaines, sa tenue vestimentaire aux aspects crasseuses ne s'adaptait pas à la mode romaine qui se définissait candidement de longues tuniques. Elle venait sans doute de loin, d'une contrée peu connue ici. Mais Rome la reconnaissait parfaitement et pouvait même décrire ses plus vieux souvenirs en compagnie de cette femme.

La pluie tombait sans relâche sur eux accompagnée d'un orage plus que bruyant. Mais pourtant, ils demeurèrent dans cette ruelle discrète où tous les secrets les plus honteux et abjects résonnèrent entre les murs. Rome engagea la conversation avec l'étrangère :

- Que faites-vous ici, Hispanie ? Ne deviez-vous pas rester sur votre péninsule ? Et je vois que malgré l'adaptation immédiate de mes coutumes, vous restez toujours fidèles à vos traditions malgré votre civilisation inférieure à la mienne.

- Je sais ce que vous avez fait. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas épargné comme tous les autres ? reprocha-t-elle

- Il m'a demandé de le tuer et je l'ai fait, répondit-il sans embarras quelconque. Ils étaient complètement démunis car ils ne se faisaient pas assez confiance. Le dernier survivant voulait mourir. Fin de la conversation.

- Maintenant que les Gaulois sont tous devenus gallo-romains, qu'allez-vous faire pour eux ?

- Comme vous, Hispanie. Je considère les Gaules comme territoires romains et ils recevront toutes mon attention.

Alors qu'il tenta d'abandonner demoiselle Hispanie pour rejoindre César, celle-ci l'interrompit en l'interpellant. Puis elle aborda un autre sujet :

- Savez-vous l'identité de l'enfant ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je me soucier de lui ?

- Au cas où vous voudrez le retrouver, il se trouve apparemment dans la région des Parisii, à Lutèce. Il n'a jamais vraiment connu ses prédécesseurs. Il doit se sentir seul maintenant.

- Alors pourquoi ne le prendrez-vous pas sous votre charge personnelle ?

- Je m'occupe seulement de ma péninsule, rien d'autre. Vous savez que j'en ai déjà deux avec moi. Et je crois que vous avez besoin d'une âme admirative envers votre égard.

Hispanie s'éclipsa rapidement, laissant réfléchir Rome qui resta perplexe face à l'avenir de cet enfant, seul sur cette île...

* * *

Vercingétorix : chef gaulois qui a lutté contre l'envahisseur romain (surtout Jules César) à partir de -58. En 52 avant JC, il rend les armes à Alésia et sera exécuté en -48 à Rome.

Jules César : général romain reconnu pour être un stratagème hors pair. Il réussira à conquérir beaucoup de territoires et se déclare dictateur à vie en -44 mais sera victime d'un complot du sénat et de Brutus, son fils qui l'assassinent peu de temps après aux Idées de Mars.

A Rome, le suicide était vraiment favorisée. On apprenait dès à leur naissance aux enfants que se suicider était une chose noble après qu'un général ait conduit ses troupes à la défaite (ex : Marc-Antoine après la défaite contre Octave même s'il demande à son serviteur de le tuer après ne pas avoir réussi à se tuer) .

Hispanie : région située à la péninsule ibérique qui forme aujourd'hui l'Espagne et le Portugal.

Parisii : peuple gaulois situé vers la région parisienne.

Lutèce : cité construite sur l'île de la Cité, plus tard nommée Paris.


End file.
